


The Final Souvenir

by Dark_raven144



Category: Young Justice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_raven144/pseuds/Dark_raven144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artemis remember Wally while cleaning their room. / Post Series Finale</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> It's my second fanfiction in English. So, is a little small because i have afraid of screwing hahahaa But thanks for reading

The final Souvenir

Spitfire – Pos 2x20 Endgame

She was cleaning their room, looking at everything that he'd touched someday. Her eyes were wet from crying all day long hugging his jacket, and her nose was red. The entire team left her alone for a while, even when Beast Boy complained about living her.

Bart looked at her when he was opening the door and tried to smile but a lump in his throat barely stopped a tear from falling and he ran far away. Jaime didn't try to stop him. It just wasn't the right time to do that. The grief that they were feeling wasn't going to get better any day soon.

Artemis sobbed when she opened his wardrobe door and saw his favorite jacket. She tried to take it off the coat hanger but the jacket slipped from her hands and fell onto the floor, throwing a little red box under the bed. Kneeling down, her hair touched the jacket and her hazel eyes stared at the place the box had gone, she stretched her hand, and grabbed it.

It was a pretty and cute little box, covered in red suede and with gold lines dividing it up and down, like a shell. She opened the box and her eyes welled up with emotion and sadness. Artemis took the little thing hiden on the box and started crying, laying her head on her knees.

She lost all her strength and dropped the little thing that went rolling across the entire room. The little ring hit the bedroom's wall and stopped.

Alone in the same house she once shared with her love, Artemis cried looking at the golden ring that Wally West, her beloved boyfriend bought for her. The ring in which was written: "The final souvenir that I need – Artemis".

Her ring. Her wedding ring that he would no longer give to her.


End file.
